


You're Beautiful

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble+, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: June fills a void in Neal's heart.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & June Ellington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	You're Beautiful

Neal had agreed to escort June to an annual trunk show of the latest Parisian fashion designer. There was the usual short runway where doll-like human mannequins sashayed up and down with bony hips thrust forward and pouting moues on their faces.

“I think a good wind could blow any of those girls away,” June whispered to Neal.

“I agree, there isn’t much meat on their bones,” Neal whispered back.

“But there is a lot of Botox, tattooed eyeliner, and dermal lip filler on their faces,” a critical older matron said with a sigh. “Such a pity, really.”

“I guess it just comes with the territory if you want to be a high-end model,” Neal shrugged.

June turned to her young companion. “Wrinkles are not a death knell, Darling. I wouldn’t trade mine for anything in the world because each one was hard earned over the years. They represent times of great joy and great sorrow, things that became part of me, things I never want to forget.”

“June, you will always be a beautiful person, inside and out,” Neal said fondly.

“As will you, my sweet boy,” June smiled softly as she cupped a hand to his face.


End file.
